


Even for a Moment

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Worry, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She remembered Silas, but she wanted to forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "June D./Silas – can't forget the present”

She could never let her guard down again.

June Darby knew that Jack could take care of himself, but it was a mother's instinct to worry, no matter how old he was. As it should. June figured that her life would change once he was a teenager, naturally. She never imagined being caught up between an alien civil war and humans who wanted to hurt anyone who stood in their way of achieving their technology.

Silas, he was called, was one of those humans.

She remembered Silas, but she wanted to forget him. His steel eyes held the promise of a cruel stillness that never ended; he, along with his men, lived in shadow and warfare. She wanted to forget how she was held against her will, by creatures she couldn't fathom in her darkest dreams, how her son was in grave danger, all because the man's twisted ambitions. She thought that such people existed, but not so close to home. All sense of normalcy was shattered right before her.

June thought that she could forget, but she was wrong – Silas still was out there, alive and waiting, and that would not change until those who saved her and Jack would bring him to justice. Until then, she knew that she can't forget the present, even for a moment.

She couldn't forget the moments before, during, and after such horrors; not now, or ever.


End file.
